imminentdangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Kratis
Admiral Kratis was a high-ranking member of the Rakorsian military, receiving orders from Rakorsian High Command and the Emperor himself. He was assigned to track down Prince Varrin and return him to Rakor. Kratis made an alliance with the Ssrisk to do so, but was betrayed by their captain and killed with a striker shot to the head. Serving Rakor Kratis' family served the royal house of Rakor for the past twelve thousand years. Kratis was dismayed when Prince Varrin, the heir to Rakor, abandoned his arranged marriage to begin life as a common criminal. Eventually Kratis was assigned to track down Varrin and return him home, under orders from Rakorsian High Command and Emperor Ka'zarel himself. Finding Varrin Kratis brought an entire armada for the task, filled with a large number of Rakorsian guards and an elite group of Skin Slicers, which even included Varrin's former bodyguard. After searching for an unknown length of time, Kratis located the Nonconformity and initiated a sneak attack. Varrin saw the attack coming however, and contacted Kratis. Kratis informed Varrin that he had him hopelessly outnumbered, and demanded his surrender. Kratis was angered by Varrin's insults and shocked when he initiated an extremely dangerous Pull. Wanting Varrin alive, Kratis tried to convince him to stop. However the Pull succeeded, and Varrin escaped Kratis' grasp. Kratis was soon able to track the Pull and get a lock on Varrin's location. He began heading towards Earth, though he was unaware of the planet's existence. Second Battle Kratis neared Earth with alarming speed, and had already passed Neptune by the time Varrin intercepted him. At that moment Kratis noticed another party enter the fray - A Ssrisk vessel. Kratis was hailed by the captain of the vessel, Captain Hroshk. They realized they were chasing the same enemy, as Varrin had recently stolen two prisoners from Captain Hroshk's ship. With that in mind, the two formed an alliance. Kratis contacted the Nonconformity, and was met by Miguri Ma'ak'tilli, who stalled Kratis when he demanded to speak to Prince Varrin. Soon afterwards Kratis was betrayed by Hroshk, who had grown suspcious when Kratis contacted the Nonconformity alone. Kratis' men were then attacked by Ssrisk invaders. Kratis' luck changed when a group of his Skin Slicers found Varrin on board the ship with a terrestrial - he wasn't on the Nonconformity after all. Kratis ordered Varrin and the terrestrial (a girl named Eris) brought before him. He ordered Fino'jin to track down Ssrisk invaders, knowing Hroshk would want to renew the alliance once he saw Kratis had both the desired captives. Kratis then began to suspect that Prince Varrin had developed feelings for the terrestrial girl, and he developed a plan to test this. He offered Varrin his freedom, but only if he was willing to condemn Eris to death. This plan was designed to test if Varrin, despite his treachery, was still a true Rakorsian at heart - Rakorsians put their well-being above anyone else save the Emperor. Kratis was lying about letting Varrin go free, and he suspected Varrin knew this, but the Rakorsian prince surprisingly agreed. Kratis had Eris led away, and then questioned Varrin on why he had boarded the ship in the first place. Varrin revealed that he knew Kratis was unlikely to let him go free, but he had condemned Eris to death to spare her a torturous life as a prisoner. Kratis respected Varrin for his decision, and regretted that the prince would soon die for his "childhood mistakes". Varrin however was convinced that the Emperor would not kill him and risk leaving his brother as the only heir. Kratis then allowed Varrin free reign of the ship, on his word of honour that he would not sabotage the vessel. Kratis soon learned that an alarm had been tripped on the comm deck. Eris had been freed by some Ssrisk allies, but a large number of Kratis' troops were able to subdue them. Kratis ordered Eris back to the bridge, where his troops also brought Miguri and the Ssrisk first lieutenant Grashk. Kratis then contacted Captain Hroshk, and they were able to reach an agreement. Hroshk would allow Varrin to remain Kratis' prisoner, while Kratis would assist Hroshk in obtaining another human captive and return to him any captured Ssrisk. The shaky alliance was renewed, and Kratis invited Hroshk on board his ship to watch the execution. Kratis took the captives to Execution Room B, where he met with Hroshk. The two captives were defiant in the face of death, and Kratis prepared to kill them. He was interrupted however by the arrival of his old enemy, Prince Varrin. Varrin had arrived to save Eris and Miguri, ironically after being convinced to by one of Kratis' own soldiers. The ensuing stand off resulted in Hroshk raving insults at Varrin, clearly starting to lose his sanity. Kratis was unwilling to allow a member of his species to be insulted, and he sharply reprimanded Hroshk. Without warning the Ssrisk turned on Kratis, and shot him in the head. Kratis was killed instantly. Post-Death The immediate aftermath of Kratis' death resulted in Varrin temporarily being the only Rakorsian in the room with authority. Varrin ordered the Rakorsians to attack Hroshk, and they were eager to avenge their admiral. Hroshk defeated the Rakorsians, though he was then killed by Eris and Varrin. Kratis' troops no longer followed Varrin once the battle was over, and they attacked him when he fled the ship. Most of Kratis' men were left behind on his ship once the Psilosians arrived. What happened to them next is unknown. Category:Rakorsians Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Captains